


Yield

by Dahlia_Moon



Category: CSI: New York
Genre: Community: 100_women, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Rare Pairing, Romance, Sex, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 18:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/102666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahlia_Moon/pseuds/Dahlia_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>It's honestly not something Lindsay's ever thought about doing beyond "experimenting" in college. Until now.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Yield

**Author's Note:**

> Written for table #5, prompt #1: Pleasure at [](http://100-women.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.dreamwidth.org/).

It's honestly not something Lindsay's ever thought about doing beyond "experimenting" in college. Until now.

Back in Montana, she's always had plenty of boys going after her, but not any girls so it's not like she's had a lot of experience. It wasn't until college when she hooked up with her roommate, Michelle, that she had her first time with a girl. But they were both young and inexperienced, going slow and learning with each other what felt good; it's not as though they thought of themselves as girlfriends after wards - they were just two girls getting each other off in their rooms amidst the stress of schoolwork and jobs.

With Stella, it's different because Stella's proving to not be as inexperienced as Lindsay was at that age. And there's more at stake here. Stella's kisses aren't as hesitant - they mean something here. Stella kisses like she does her job: with unnerving confidence and take-charge attitude. She knows what she wants and goes for it. It greatly contrasts with how Lindsay is acting. She can't escape the knowledge that this is her colleague she's about to have sex with - her female colleague - and equal parts hesitation and desire are fighting for dominance over her body at the moment.

They've been kissing for several minutes now, Stella going slow with her because she senses where Lindsay's hesitation lies at the moment. Stella's soft hands rove over Lindsay's half-naked body. She takes off one strap of Lindsay's bra, fingering the exposed nipple before taking it in her lips, all the while looking up at Lindsay with passion and lust. For me, Lindsay thinks and is astonished at the jolt of pleasure it ignites within her. It's definitely a new, pleasurable territory.

If Lindsay asks Stella to stop, if it gets too much for her, then Stella will stop but, so far, Lindsay hasn't stopped her, hasn't really said anything.

Stella's tongue swirls Lindsay's nipple one last time before she drags her tongue up Lindsay's chest, biting and sucking her neck, all the while giving Lindsay the chance to stop her if it's really not something she wants.

In an act of desperation - to speed things up - Lindsay grabs onto Stella's neck, driving Stella's mouth away from her neck and toward her mouth, bruising the lips that take hers with a passion that's wanting to get out. She wants Stella's mouth on hers, she wants Stella's mouth on her everywhere and, if she's going to go through with this, she might as well take advantage of what's being offered to her here willingly.

Stella's hands are on her back, guiding her to lie down on the bed and kissing her, wet and hot, before moving over to Lindsay's wide open legs, licking her vagina with an eager mouth. Lindsay lies there, naked and very exposed - in more ways than one.


End file.
